The present invention relates generally to an education device and more specifically to a programmed learning device which can be reused.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that most educational learning devices such as workbooks can only be used once. The goal of a workbook is to provide interaction between the student and the material to be learned. However, using a pen or pencil on a standard workbook will create a workbook that cannot be reused, because after the initial use, the answers will exist for the user. It will further be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the workbook user needs to have the answers to certain questions close at hand to improve the learning process. To this end, there have been several attempts to develop such a workbook.
One such attempt was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,536, issued to A. Kay et al. on Nov. 12, 1985. The Kay et al. device discloses a workbook which has the answers close to the questions. The answers are concealed by a mottled design which discloses the answer when touched by the student. Unfortunately, the Kay et al. device is not sufficiently versatile to be used with more than one set of problems. Further, the Kay et al. device provides no place for the student to write his or her answer.
What is needed, then, is a programmed learning device that is reusable and sufficiently versatile to be usable with more than one set of questions. This programmed learning device must be capable of receiving the student's answer in such a manner that it does not permanently damage the device. This programmed learning device is presently lacking in the prior art.